omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Aldra
|-|Spiral Chaos Series= |-|Queen's Blade: Rebellion= |-|Queen's Blade: Unlimited= Character Synopsis Aldra is the victor of the past two Queen's Blade tournaments and reigning queen. As the child of the Pope, the highest religious leader, and the granddaughter of the Devil King of the Netherworld, she is a cursed half-demon. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 7-B, likely 6-B, possibly High 6-A | High 6-A | At least High 6-A Verse: Queen's Blade Series Name: Aldra, The Queen | The Summoner Gender: Female Age: Around 17 | 21 Classification: Human / Demon Hybrid Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Master Swordswoman, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Spatial Manipulation, BFR (Can send people in an empty void with her Demon Eye), Petrification (Can encase her opponents in an unbreakable crystal prison), Regeneration (Mid-High), Summoning (Can summon minions to aid her in battle), Possession, Resistance to Mind Manipulation | Same as before but loses Immortality (Type 1), Petrification, BFR, Spatial Manipulation, Possession, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Hammerspace, Weather, Fire and Hellfire Manipulation (Via Belphe), Earth, Acid and Glue Manipulation (Via Dogor) | Same as Queen Blade: Spiral Chaos, but on a higher scale Destructive Ability: At least City Level, likely Country Level (Effortlessly tore through Leina's magical armor and completely destroyed it, Petrified an entire stadium in less than a blink of an eye), possibly Multi-Continent Level (Stated that she can wipe the life out of the entire planet at full power) | Multi-Continent Level (Traded blows with Annelotte, even in her Demon Form, much stronger than before) | At least Multi-Continent Level (Way stronger than in Spiral Chaos, having removed the restraint on her left arm that inhibited most of her powers) Speed: At least Relativistic (Casually blitzed Leina), Infinite in her spaceless void | At least Relativistic (Kept up with Annelotte) | At least Relativistic, likely higher, Infinite in her spaceless void (Way faster than her Spiral Chaos version) Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ Striking Ability: At least City Class (Flash-Petrified an entire stadium), likely Country Class (Overpowered Leina), possibly Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least City Level, likely''' Country Level''' (Waved off Leina's attacks), possibly Multi-Continent Level '''| '''Multi-Continent Level | At least Multi-Continent Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds to thousands of meters with Minions and Energy spears and projectiles, City range to Continental range with Demon Eye's Petrification Gaze | Extended melee range, Several meters to Hundreds of meters with Belphe and Dogor's abilities Intelligence: Aldra is an extremely powerful and dangerous fighter, showing absolutely no mercy for her opponents, she is a skilled swordswoman, and an extremely powerful fighter, being capable of taking on multiple people such as Leina, Risty, Shizuku, Tomoe, and many more, at once. She has been shown to make statistics on the fly to ensure her win, making her an extremely unpredictable fighter. However, she is overconfident and arrogant, and prefers to end fights quickly | After being freed from Delmore, Aldra became more stable. She no longer holds back in a fight and has shown to make strategies on the fly to ensure her victory | Same as Spiral Chaos, but to a higher extent Weaknesses: Aldra is arrogant and overconfident, she tends to finish fights as quick as possible | Extremely kind and naive, can sometimes be merciful on her opponents | Same as Spiral Chaos Versions: Spiral Chaos Series | Queen's Blade | Rebellion | Queen's Blade: Unlimited Other Attributes List of Equipment: Demon Blade, Demon Eye | Gondolier's paddle, Belphe and Dogor (Her demon assistants) | Same as Spiral Chaos Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Queen's Blade:' Using the power given to her by Delmore, she has the abilities of "petrifying gaze" and "flesh-rending secret." Aldra is able to capture her opponents in an amber-like stone, which she then collects as "trophies." She is also able to summon one-eyed, bat-like creatures, whom she named "Minions". She is a skilled fighter, being able to maintain her leadership as Queen for two terms, although this may be attributed to Delmore's power. *'Rebellion:' She fights with her gondolier's paddle and uses Belphe and Dogor, her summons, in battle. Belphe can hold various objects for her to use, or breathe fire, and Dogor is able to generate an acidic liquid that is extremely potent, able to burn through metal. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Villains Category:Supervillians Category:Anti-Villian Category:Hybrids Category:Demons Category:Possessed Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Queens Category:Regenerators Category:Parents Category:Summoners Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6